


Давний друг

by Viikry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fish, Love, Time Travel, miphlink
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viikry/pseuds/Viikry
Summary: Солнце мягко освещало водную гладь владений зора. Утренние лучики весело игрались на мокрых от росы камешках. Легкий ветерок развевал траву и листву, шевелил лепестки ярких цветов. Звуки водопадов и слабого дождичка прервали сон принцессы, спящей в своей комнате. Мифа, так зовут принцессу, лежала на своей кровати, тихо посапывая и наслаждаясь сновидениями.
Relationships: Link & Mipha & Prince Sidon, Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Солнце мягко освещало водную гладь владений зора. Утренние лучики весело игрались на мокрых от росы камешках. Легкий ветерок развевал траву и листву, шевелил лепестки ярких цветов. Звуки водопадов и слабого дождичка прервали сон принцессы, спящей в своей комнате. Мифа, так зовут принцессу, лежала на своей кровати, тихо посапывая и наслаждаясь сновидениями. Как и любой зора, Мифа могла спать в воде, но недавно она решила тренировать свои легкие, и время сна отлично подходило для этого. Из-за этого в её спальню был проведен специальный канал, который постоянно снабжал поверхность её матраса свежей водой. Особенность кожного, а если быть точным, чешуйчатого покрова любого зора была в том, что он постоянно нуждался во влаге. Для полноценного существования на суше любая часть тела должна была контактировать с водой, желательно чистой. В противном случае через час начиналось обезвоживание, которое влекло за собой обморок и дальнейшую смерть. Именно поэту принцесса Мифа и спала на мокром матрасе, хотя если принять во внимание тот факт, что сам матрас состоит из воды, а внешняя оболочка изготовлена из специального материала, происхождение которого рукодельцы зора держали в тайне. Поэтому мокрый водяной матрас не был чем-то удивительным, вроде динраля.

Вдруг принцесса повернулась на бок. Её рука потянулась вперед и наткнувшись на прикроватную тумбочку остановилась. Мифа медленно открыла глаза и улыбнулась новому дню. Её мягкая улыбка, состоящая из острых как лезвие меча акульих зубов, была зеркалом в её душу. Мифа была доброй, временами мягкой, но, когда была нужда, могла была быть тверда как камень. Особенно сильно это проявлялось в бою. Принцесса была отличным воином, хорошо владела своим оружием, никогда не делала необдуманных действий. Она всегда была готова прийти на помощь, и могла её сразу же оказать. С рождения у неё была особая сила, благодаря которой она могла лечить как свои, так и чужие раны.

Мифа осторожно подняла голову с кровати и медленно села. Она провела рукой по матрасу, заставляя маленькие ручейки бежать по следам её пальцев. Окончательно проснувшись, она встал с кровати и подошла к своей тумбе. Выдвинув первый ящичек, она нагнулась перед его содержимым. Её взору предстала целая коллекция различных браслетов, но спустя пару мгновений раздумий она выбрала свои любимые браслеты, с резным узором в виде сердца.

В следующем ящике находились украшения для головы, и она одела свой повседневный набор. В последнем ящике она выбрала ожерелья для ног с таким же рисунком, как и на ручных ожерельях. Подняв взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале, она улыбнулась своему отражению и поправив все свои украшения подошла к оконному вырезу. Во владениях зора были идеальные условия для жизни его обитателей. Температура всегда была комфортной, а внезапному дождю всегда были рады. Из-за низинного расположения внутри горного массива, грозы не угрожали чувствительным к электричеству зора.

Мифа облокотилась на перила и вдыхала свежий утренний воздух. Она начала чувствовать утренний голод, и решила поймать себе завтрак. Во мгновение ока она перекинула свой вес вперед и полетела вниз. Резко войдя в озеро, над которым стояли владения, она заработала ногами и направилась прямо ко дну. Протянув правую руку вперед, она схватила со дна ракушку и развернувшись поплыла обратно. Набирая скорость все, плывя все быстрее и быстрее, она вылетела из воды в грациозном потоке брызг и менее грациозно плюхнулась обратно. Развернувшись к берегу, она поплыла к нему, держа голову под водой. Вдруг она резко дернулась в сторону и спустя несколько секунд уже держала в левой руке большую рыбину. Как и все зора, Мифа предпочитала сырую и свежую рыбу вместо давно убитой и сожжённой. Хотя она иногда ела приготовленную еду, но это было только на официальных приемах и личных встречах с представителями других рас. К примеру, с хайлийцами.

Неожиданно вспомнив о предстоящем обеде, она резко заработала ногами и наконец вышла на берег. Она села на ближайший камень и положив ракушку рядом с собой принялась чистить рыбу. Особого труда это занятие не составило, так как острые ногти на её пальцах отлично подходили для этого. Вычистив всю рыбу от чешуи за считаные минуты, Мифа начала поедать свой завтрак. Жуя рыбу, она вдруг снова задумалась о предстоящей встрече. Неделю назад явился посол от хайлийской королевской семьи и уведомил их о том, что во владения направляется экспедиция. Целью экспедиции было установление более крепких политических и экономических связей между хайлийцами и зора. В конце посол как бы невзначай упомянул о том, что с экспедицией прибудет рыцарь, выбранный мечом света. От упоминания имени рыцаря. На Мифу нахлынули воспоминания о мальчике, который давно посещал её дом. Он был талантливым фехтовальщиком и отчаянным драчуном. Она лечила все его многочисленные раны, а он каждый раз удивленно смотрел на это своими большими голубыми глазами. В душе Мифе натерпелось вновь его увидеть, но разум говорил ей, что он мог сильно поменяться за эти года, что он может её не помнить и так далее. Но сейчас, когда она подняла взгляд, а шаги перед собой, все её мысли улетели в неизвестном направлении. В её сторону шел красивый хайлийский юноша, одетый в голубую тунику, которая идеально гармонировала с его глазами. За его спиной виднелась ручка меча сокрушителя зла. Он смотрел прямо ей в глаза, и его взгляд что-то зажег глубоко внутри неё. Подойдя на расстояние вытянутой руки, он упал перед ней на одно колено и сказал: «Ваше высочество», на что мифа смогла выдавить из себя только «Здравствуй Линк». Он поднял голову и его взгляд окончательно разжег пламя вею душе. Не зная, что сказать дальше, Мифа просто смотрела на него, держа недоеденную рыбу в руках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: А вот и первая глава "Давнего друга"!  
> Надеюсь Вам понравится ;)
> 
> p.s. Я планирую раскрывать эту историю в долгосрочной перспективе, так что могу гарантировать как минимум 15 глав, может 30. Всё зависит от вашей заинтересованности)))


	2. Chapter 2

Он молча сидел на камне напротив неё и смотрел как она доедает свой завтрак. Проведя большую часть жизни в путешествиях, она привык к странностям, присущим разным расам, и по его мнению, поедание сырой рыбы было вполне нормальным. Он сам пару раз ел сырую рыбу, но это было крайней мерой. Сейчас же, смотря на прекрасную принцессу зора, все еще стесняющуюся его присутствия, он наслаждался лицезрением её красоты. С давних пор он начал обращать внимание, что он внутренне симпатизирует всем зора. Может от того, что провел много детских дней во владениях, может из-за долга службы, в который входило подержание хороших отношений со всеми расами, но особенно с зора. С давних пор хайлийская королевская династия вела деловые отношения с королевской династией зора. Эти отношения прошли через многое, было даже несколько моментов, не далеких от войны. Сейчас же, дружеские отношения опять начали немного расходиться. Некоторая недосказанность в отношениях создавала плохую атмосферу для взаимодействия и торговли. Экспедиция, с которой прибыл Линк, должна была покончить разногласия и снова сплотить два народа. 

Вдруг он встал и подошел вплотную к Мифе. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него удивленными глазами. Линк опустил руку в правый карман и встав на одно колено протянул ладонь с подарком Мифе. Увидев то, что он ей протягивал, Мифа ойкнула и осторожно взяла неожиданное преподношение. Красивый кулон ручной работы с узорной гравировкой и алмазом посередине. На задней стороне кулона был знак ювелирной мастерской герудо. Мифа решила не задавать вопросов как Линк достал этот кулон, но решилась на другой вопрос: "Линк, а за что мне этот кулон. Я разбираюсь в драгоценностях, и вижу, что этот подарок очень дорогой. Почему ты его мне даришь?" В голове Мифы этот вопрос звучал уверенно и громко, но на деле она просто тихо произнесла все слова за один выдох. Её смущение ещё сильнее сдавливало её, усиленное неожиданным подарком. 

Линк улыбнулся и с некоторой неохотой сказал: "Принцесса, я прекрасно помню сколько раз вы спасали меня от смертельных ранений в детстве. Этот подарок самое меньшее, что я могу сделать для вас." Его огненный взгляд опять остановился прямо на глазах Мифы, заставив её отвести взгляд. Отдышавшись, Мифа осторожно сказала: "Линк не будь таким официальным. Зови меня по имени." Удивлённая собственной смелостью, она осторожно посмотрела на Линка. Он мягко улыбнулся и кивнул головой. Его улыбка заставила Мифу расслабиться и дышать легче. Она смотрела на прекрасного хайлийского юношу и вспоминала как она прибегал к ней, весь в синяках и ссадинах, чтобы она его вылечила. Этот маленький мальчик остался внутри могучего рыцаря, избранника меча света. Его глаза были такими же голубыми. Улыбка была все также белоснежной. Хотя выражение белоснежный было не совсем понятным Мифе. Она никогда не видела снега, так как не переносила холода так же, как и жары. За свою жизнь, небольшую по меркам зора и огромную по меркам хайлийцев, она большую часть провела во владениях и близлежащих территориях. Она всего пару раз покидала родной дом и один раз за жизнь видела дворец Хайрула. Это воспоминание было очень сильным, так как вбирало в себя очень много эмоций. Когда она увидела замок впервые, то удивилась и испугалась одновременно. Красота замка смешивалась с его невероятной мощью. Массивные стены, полчища стражников и лучников, люди, снующие везде и всюду, будто косяк рыб. Всё это вызывало у Мифы противоречивые эмоции.

Сейчас в глазах Линка она видела боль и страдания, которые тот когда-то пережил. Она провела взглядом по его рукам и чуть не улыбнулась, увидев синяк на руке. она протянула свою руку к его ране и острожное спросила: "Можно?" В ответ Линк осторожно кивнул. Мифа взяла левой рукой его руку и притянула к себе. Правую ладонь она поднесла к ране и выпустила свою силу. Из её раскрытой руки начало литься белое свечение. Она чувствовала, как её сила сращивает кожу, как разрез уменьшается и спустя мгновение подняла руку. Линк был излечен. Мифа поймала на себе тот же самый удивлённый взгляд, который последний раз видела много лет назад. Внезапное желание обнять Линка охватило её и не понимая, что происходит, она наклонилась к нему и осторожно сжала его в объятиях. Мифа ещё сильнее удивилась, когда Линк не отстранился, а наоборот, сжал её в ответ. Она положила ему голову на плечо и громко выдохнула. Чувство стыда и раскаянья пропали, дав место чувствам безопасности и спокойствия. Рядом с Ликном она дышала полной грудью, несмотря на то что видела его впервые за больше, чем 10 лет. Она была готова взвыть от наплыва эмоций, когда линк осторожно сказал: "Я тоже скучал. Не знаю, как сказать тебе, но я проделе очень длинный путь, чтобы попасть сюда. Можешь мне показать, где я смогу немного отдохнуть с дороги?" Он осторожно разжал свои объятья с явной неохотой и медленно встал. Мифа последовала его примеру и откашлявшись сказала: "Во владениях есть гостиница. Я могу устроить вас... Ой! Тебя там." Получив в знак согласия кивок, она расправила плечи и глубоко вдохнув пошла вперед. Раскаянье и неуверенность нахлынули на неё. Что она творит? Зачем она его обняла? Что ей двигало? Что будет дальше? Вопросы разрвали её голову, и она дышала все глубже и глубже, пытаясь успокоиться. Наконец они пришли к пункту назначения. Мифа быстро сказала пару слов, стоящему за стойкой зора и Линку выделили самую лучшую кровать. Мифа уже собиралась уходить как вдруг кто-то схватил её за руку. Она оглянулась и увидела, что это Линк держит её своей крепкой хваткой. Он неуверенно спросил её: "Мифа, где я смогу найти тебя после того, как разложу вещи?" Сердце принцессы пропустило пару ударов и собравшись с силами она ответила: "Как только освободитесь... Прости! Освободишься, иди в тронный зал. Я буду ждать тебя там." Сказав это, она развернулась и нетвердой от волнения походкой направилась на встречу с отцом, королём Дорефаном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: А вот и вторая глава!  
> Основной сок пойдет с четвертой главы, которую я сейчас дописываю)  
> Надеюсь вам нравится! ;)
> 
> P.S. сейчас я сижу на карантине, поэтому благодаря куче свободного времени буду стараться выкладывать как минимум одну главу в два дня. 🎉


	3. Chapter 3

Король Дорефан гордо восседал на своём троне. Он был великим и мудрым правителем. За время своего правления он смог сделать столько реформ и улучшений, что жизнь во владениях сейчас, казалась настоящей сказкой. Благосостояние увеличивалось, количество довольных граждан росло. Торговля рыбой была выведена на первый план, благодаря чему сейчас вся рыба на столе короля хайлийцев была выловлена во владениях. Все это несказанно радовало Дорефана, а так как он и сам по себе был веселым, удача его предприятий делала его весёлым вдвойне. Сейчас же он думал о своём сегодняшнем приёме. Дорефан беспокоился о том, что хайлийцы могут быть не очень дружелюбными и относился с некоторой опаской к его народу. Единственная надежда была на рыцаря меча света, которого Дорефан помнил ещё ребенком. Он помнил, как к Линку относилась его дочь и думал, что налаживание старых связей между двумя давними друзьями поможет в долгосрочной перспективе наладить отношения двух рас. Его дочь Мифа была обычно скована в разговорах с представителями других рас, и вообще с незнакомцами, но Дорефан надеялся, что дружба с давних пор поможет Мифе общаться с рыцарем свободно. Его рассуждения прервали звуки шагов, медленно приближающихся ко входу в тронный зал. 

Мифа осторожно вошла и поклонившись отцу осторожно подошла ближе. Она посмотрела на короля и начала: "Отец, рыцарь хайлийцев прибыл. Я встретила его у озера и устроила его в гостинице. Он в курсе сегодняшнего приёма и надеюсь ты не будешь читать ему речи про величие наших владений, как ты обычно делаешь." Её взгляд не разу не пересёкся со взглядом короля. Было видно, что она очень смущается и это смущение немного веселило короля. Его дочь стала ещё более стеснительной после встречи с хайлийцев. И Дорефан отлично понимал почему. За свою долгую жизнь он научился сопоставлять возраст представителей своей расы с возрастом уроженцев других, и то, что сейчас Линк был примерным ровесником Мифы объясняло всё сполна. Несмотря на то, что Мифа была в несколько раз старше хайлийца, эмоционально она была в том же возрасте что и он. Это проявлялось не всегда, так как при общении со своими ровесниками из владений, Мифа никогда так не стеснялась и этому тоже было объяснение. Ко всем своим старым знакомым она относилась как к семье, ведь несмотря на необходимость общаться с отцом на вы, она его очень любила. Своего младшего брата Сидона она тоже очень любила несмотря на то, что они не очень часто виделись и что большую часть своего времени Сидон проводил в школе. Но Линк оказался другим. Мифа знала его очень давно и увидев его сейчас, спустя столько лет, она была шокирована. Линк из маленького мальчика, гоняющегося за крабами и лягушками, превратился в красивого юношу. Он был отличным воином и достиг огромного успеха. Меч света за его спиной говорил о многом, но и новые черты характера, такие как молчаливость и некоторая замкнутость говорили Мифе о его личностном росте.   
Сейчас она чувствовала, что внутри неё появляется какое-то новое чувство и она не знала, как выразить его словами. Мифа находилась в некотором ступоре, ведь она не могла что-либо почувствовать к тому, о ком почти ничего не знала. За эти годы он мог сильно измениться и вообще начать относиться к ней по-другому.   
Её сердце бешено стучало, когда она поклонилась отцу и вышла из зала. Она приложила руку середине груди, где билось её сердце. Из-за особенностей дыхания, у зора сердце находится по середине, так как любое другое расположение мешало бы лёгким, чей размер и так не большой. Из-за смешанной системы дыхания, через рот и жабры, у зора небольшие лёгкие, которые всегда надо поддерживать в тонусе. Некоторые как Мифа, спят на суше, чтобы в течении дня больше времени проводить под водой.  
Она думала о том, насколько поменялся Линк за время своего отсутствия, как друг она увидела что-то на главной площади. Этим чем-то был её брат, принц Сидон. Он быстро бежал по площади держа в руке что-то блестящее. Вдруг в поле зрения Мифы попал Линк, который выбежал из гостиницы и побежал за Сидоном. Мифа обратила внимание что он держал руку на поясе, где скорее всего был какой-нибудь клинок. Линк как профессионал не обнажал оружие на дружеской территории и вряд ли бы применил его вообще, но выучка гвардейца давала о себе знать. Решив разрешить это недоразумение, Мифа тоже побежала за Сидоном. Спустившись на площадь, она увидела, что Линк уже несет брыкающегося Сидона на руках и подбежала к нему.  
"Ради всего Хайрула скажите, что тут происходит?" Возбуждение от неожиданного происшествия оттеснило её смущение на второй план и Мифа смогла говорить, не запинаясь и не проглатывая слова.   
Линк поднял голову и ответил: "Этот маленький сорванец подбежал к моему рюкзаку и стащил мой походный нож. В принципе мне было не жалко, у меня есть запасной, но он схватил нож за лезвие, и я боялся, что он поранится. Оказалось, что я ошибался, ваша чешуя достаточно прочная для моего походного клинка."   
Мифа кашлянула в кулак. Ей хотелось сделать Сидону выговор, так как история Линка показала, что Сидон сегодня опять не купался. Как не странно, но юный принц не любил воду. Он избегал любых водных процедур и от этого его чешуя грубела. Если бы он сегодня не побрезговал заплывом в озере, то он с лёгкостью порезался и получил урок на всю жизнь. Теперь же его заблуждение укрепиться, и он будет купаться раз в год и чувствовать себя при этом супервоином, которому не страшны ни стрелы, ни вражеские клинки.  
Мифа протянула руки к Линку, намереваясь получить обратно принца зора и всыпать ему хорошую взбучку, но как только она почувствовала тяжесть тела Сидона в своих руках, сразу же улыбнулась и забыла все планы. Её брат, одна из малочисленных ниточек, связывающих её с матерью, был очень дорог ей, и она любила его до потери памяти. Мифа поставила Сидона на пол и осмотрела его руки. Не заметив ничего страшного, она повернулась к Линку. "Официальный прием вечером. Надеюсь, ты привез с собой официальный или сменный костюм. Будь в гостинице, за тобой пришлют." С этими словами она взяла Сидона за руку и повела его в сторону спального бассейна, намереваясь заставить его спать в воде. 

Линк смотрел им вслед. Он чувствовал некоторое напряжение, абсолютно не свойственное ему. За годы тренировок он стал наименее чувствительным к внешним раздражителям, но последнее время он совершал такие вещи, что даже самый тренированный гвардеец плюнет на всё и остепенится. Его нахождение здесь, было частью хорошо выверенного плана, который, судя по всему, удался. Прерывая размышления, он повернулся и пошел в сторону гостиницы. Войдя внутрь, он тщательно огляделся вокруг и не заметив ничего подозрительного просунул руку в рюкзак. Он достал оттуда свою парадную форму и разложив её на кровати продолжил поиски. Спустя минуту он вытянул руку с необычным предметом. Проведя пальцем по боковой стороне прибора, он включил его. Проведя пару минут водя пальцем по экрану и нажимая на кнопки, он наконец положил его обратно. Связь была, хоть и не идеальная. Эксперимент удался, и он смог попасть сюда, не потеряв ни одной конечности. Это было замечательно. Но теперь Линк перешел от основного плана к своему личному. Все его манипуляции с камнем шиика были направлены на временное его отключение. Этим вечером у него были свои планы, и он не хотел, чтобы их кто-то сорвал.   
Через 10 минут он уже стоял в своей парадной гвардейской форме и довольный смотрел в своё отражение в походном зеркале. Вдруг он услышал шаги и обернулся. "Мастер Линк, сэр! Мне велено пригласить вас на официальный прием, сэр." Линк отвесил небольшой поклон гонцу и с довольной ухмылкой направился в тронный зал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: Спасибо что прочитали до конца эту главу!   
> Я скорее всего смогу выкладывать по главе в день, в течение этих двух недель!🎉  
> Спасибо что читаете этот фик!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ! С ЭТОЙ ГЛАВЫ И В ПОСЛЕДУЮЩИХ БУДУТ ОПИСЫВАТЬСЯ ЭРОТИЧЕСКИЕ МОМЕНТЫ! +16! Я ВАС ПРЕДУПРЕДИЛ!

Гвардейские ботинки громко отпали, поднимаясь по сырым ступеням вверх. Брызги летели во все стороны, но будто бы зачарованные не приземлились на красивые, блестяще отполированные ботинки. Линк ухмыльнулся, когда посмотрел на свою обувь. Его осенила мысль о том, что путешествие к роднику великой феи для заговора его парадного наряда была не напрасна. Защита от грязи и брызг было всего лишь небольшим дополнением к основному эффекту. Он заключался в исключительной привлекательности владельца костюма для всех представителей женского пола. Да, вы всё правильно поняли, Линк шел на официальный приём в приворотном костюме. В самом деле Линк не хотел никого завораживать и насильно влюблять в себя. Приворот должен был помочь Мифе быть с ним более открытой и менее скованной. Но, честно говоря, в глубине души Линк помнил ту Мифу, которую потерял в своём прошлом. Он помнил их свидания за водопадами. Как она учила его нырять и как они потом целовались под водой. В то время в принципе они целовались везде. Их сердца были открыты друг другу, и они наслаждались каждым мгновением вместе. Внезапно Линка накрыли воспоминания о том, что было потом. Воспоминания о бедствии, которое забрало много жизней и в том числе самую дорогую для него. Он потратил очень много времени на то, чтобы быть здесь сейчас и он не хотел терять время даром.  
Линк встряхнул головой и гордо вошёл в тронный зал. Его потрясло количество серебра вокруг. Стол и стулья, люстры и торшеры блестели благородным металлом. Стол был полон еды. Различные морепродукты, готовые и сырые, лежали на красивых блестящих блюдах. Взгляд Линка скользнул по сидящим у стола, и он еле сдержал вздох. Мифа сидела в своём лучшем наряде. Золотая диадема зора приковывала взгляд. Ожерелья с бесчисленным количеством камней покоились на её руках. Восхитительное колье из фосфоритов, которые слабо мерцали в свете многочисленных ламп, как нельзя кстати подходило ей. Линк прервал оцепенение и встал на одно колено перед королём зора. Дорефан издал свой фирменный смешок разрешил Линку встать. Кто-то усадил Линка напротив Мифы. Линк осторожно снял свои парадные белые перчатки и положил их на колени.  
Король произнес речь и пригласил всех отобедать. Линк еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не накинуться на еду, как изголодавшийся волк. Несмотря на адский голод, который он в принципе чувствовал всегда во время любого приема пищи, Линк держался образцово. Как элитный гвардеец, он умел не ударить в грязь лицом на официальном приёме. Он мастерски орудовал вилками и ножами. Виртуозно разрезая различную рыбу и другие морепродукты, он устроил настоящее шоу правильных манер и когда ужин был окончен, король поблагодарил Линка за отличную компанию.  
Линк отставил свою тарелку в сторону и осторожно встал. Вдруг он почувствовал чей-то взгляд на себе. Он поднял голову и ощутил внутреннее напряжение. Мифа смотрела на него взглядом, который он видел столько раз. Он почти не заметно кивнул и откланявшись королю, вышел из зала и направился к левому мосту. Он знал, что Мифа проследует за ним и выбрал самое лучшее место для встречи. Он держал свой путь в сторону скрытного, или как иногда его называли "завуалированный водопад". Из своей прошлой жизни он помнил, что там есть тайник, в котором Мифа хранила очень важные ей вещи. К примеру, её дневники, которые она вела с детских лет. Он помнил, как она читала их ему в слух, одной рукой держа книгу, а другой зарылась в его волосы. Она всегда имела некоторую манию к его волосам.  
Линк улыбнулся своим приятным воспоминанием и шагнул вперёд к новым. Шелест водопада навеял на Линка спокойствие и в ожидании он сел на ближайший камень. Через несколько минут он увидел Мифу, осторожно идущую к нему на встречу. Когда она подошла по ближе, Линк осторожно спросил: "Может нам зайти за этот водопад? Я слышал за ним есть обустроенное место. Вы не против"  
Он уловил нотки волнения во взгляде Мифы и очень удивился её ответу: "Я абсолютно не против, но ты же промочишь свой костюм!"  
В ответ Линк лишь усмехнулся и встав с камня направился к водопаду. Он вошёл в струю воды и протянул руку своей спутнице. Мифа протянула ему руку, и он затянул её сквозь водопад в маленькую комнату.

Мифа робко последовала за ним. Несмотря на эффект от заговорённого костюма, Мифа все ещё стеснялась его общества. Она не ожидала своей внезапной смелости, благодаря которой пошла за ним. Вдруг она почувствовала его руку на своей талии. Рука поднялась чуть выше, мягко задевая её жабры и заставляя её вздрагивать от новых ощущений. Рука остановилась над её жабрами, и тут она почувствовала дыхание Линка на своем лице. Она подняла взгляд и утонула в его глазах. Голубизна поглотила её, и она почувствовала, как невольно приближается к нему. Она ощутила его мокрые губы на своих и была готова взорваться от переполняющих её ощущений. Он отстранился и пытаясь отдышаться резко спросила: "Линк?! Ты серьезно?! Я! Ты?" Она не могла найти слов для выражения своих чувств и начинала паниковать. Она хотела выразить свою ответную симпатию и свои неожиданные чувства к нему. Она боялась отпугнуть его и сказать что-то не так, но все её переживания потонули в новом поцелуе. Она решила жить этим моментом и полностью расслабилась. Линк, казалось, был опытным в этом деле и его доминирование не вызывало у неё дискомфорта. Он положил свою правую руку ей на талию под жабрами, а левой приобнял её голову. В ответ, Мифа обхватила своими руками его голову, запутывая свои пальцы в золотых волосах Линка. Она была готова провести так целую вечность...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: Сегодня у меня очень продуктивный день, поэтому я выкладываю сразу две главы за раз🎉  
> Следующая глава точно выйдет завтра.


	5. Chapter 5

Мифа сидела у воды и болтала ногами. Вот уже неделю она вела свой скрытые роман с хайлийцем. С их свидания за водопадом прошла, казалось, целая вечность. Она полностью отдалась Линку и не минуты об этом не жалела. Её сердце было наполнено новыми чувствами, которые Мифа хоть и стесняясь, но трактовала как любовь. Это было потрясающе. Они проводили вместе много времени, обсуждая разные мелочи и былые времена. Мифа вспоминала каким Линк был в детстве, и он молода голову ей на колени тихо улыбался, отдаваясь воспоминаниям. Она рассказывала ему о том, как он баловался и как она его лечила. Её пальцы гуляли в его волосах, и кажется Линку это нравилось так же, как и ей.   
Сейчас же она сидела одна. Сегодня прибыла экспедиция, в части которой был и Линк, но его ранний заезд был обусловлен тем, что он планировал остаться во владениях на долгий срок. Сейчас мифа благодарила всех известных ей богинь за то, что она сможет провести так много времени с ним. Вдруг она подпрыгнула от неожиданного шума. Он обернулась и увидела, как Сидон быстро плывет к ней. Видимо он забрался на какой ни будь камень и специально спрыгнул с него, чтобы привлечь её внимание. Он плыл очень быстро и спустя несколько секунд уже стоял рядом с ней, мокрый и довольный. Он протянул ей нож в ножнах и быстро, глотая половину букв сказал: "Линк велел передать это тебе. Говорит, что тебе это очень надо. Я поплыву обратно." Закончив свою речь, он прыгнул обратно в воду и поплыл к противоположной стороне озера.  
Мифа осторожно вытащила нож из ножен и засмеялась, когда ей на колени выкала записка. Линк свёл открытое общение с ней к минимуму и исхитрялся передавать весточки настолько разными способами, что Мифа не успевала удивляться. Она осторожно раскрыла его послание и прочитала: "Весь день провёл с членами экспедиции. Встретимся после отбоя, где обычно."  
Мифа прижала его записку к груди и нервно вздохнула. Это хайлиец сводил её с ума. Она посмотрела на солнце и предположила, что до отбоя где-то 2 часа. Она скомкала записку и опустила её под воду, выжидая пока та разбухнет, после чего просто разорвала её на мелкие кусочки. Она не хотела, чтобы об их связи кто-то узнал. Пока что.   
Она продолжила сидеть на камне и размышлять, пока её внутренние часы не отсчитали час. Мифа встала и направилась к месту встречи заранее, чтобы подготовиться. С давних пор она сделала за скрытным водопадом и хранила там свои дневники. Но кроме них там были некоторые книги, которые она стянула из библиотеки. Во владениях была библиотека, несколько тайная и скрытая от посторонних, она находилась в одной из пещер рядом с пиком молний. С древних времён там хранились книги и рукописи и за несколько походов туда, Мифа собрала небольшую книжную полку. В её книгах были рассказы о том, чего она искренне стеснялась и хотела одновременно. Она была не маленькой по своему возрасту, но как ребенок стеснялась того, что делают все влюблённые. Хотя её свидания с Линком в некоторой степени растопили этот лёд. Внутренне она была не полностью готова отдаться ему, учитывая, что была близка с ним всего неделю, и хотела несколько повременить.   
Однако, это не помешало ей достать вторую книгу из тайника и приступить к чтению. Её щеки горели от смущения уже через пять минут, но она всё равно вчитывалась в эти пошлые строки. Она не заметила, как пролетел час и была обескуражена, когда услышала громкие шаги снаружи. Шум водопада распространялся так, что тот, кто находился внутри комнаты отлично слышал, что происходит снаружи, а тот, кто был снаружи не слышал того, что происходило за водопадом.  
В панике Мифа спрятала книгу обратно и закрыла тайник. Успев идеально вовремя, она вышла на встречу Линку приняв его в объятия. Он был мокрый, но сразу ответил ей. Его сильные руки приподняли её, и она снова почувствовала его дыхание на своем лице. "Я скучал по тебе. Экспедиция ни в какое сравнение не идёт с твоим обществом. Слава Хилии мне поручили тренировать ваших военных. Могу заверить тебя, что ваши бойцы в отличной форме." Мифа прервала его, и Линк не сопротивлялся. Её пальцы начали свой путь сквозь его волосы. Она обвила Линка ногами и начала исследовать его язык своим. Об этом она вычитала в своей книге и решила попробовать. Результат превзошел все её ожидания. Линк застонал от неожиданных ощущений и ответил на её внезапный порыв. Мифа продолжала свои эксперименты и прервалась лишь для того, чтобы отдышаться. Линк осторожно поставил её на землю и восхищённо спросил: "Где принцесса Зора такому научилась?"   
Довольная собой Мифа ответила: "Прочитала в книжке, которую маленьким хайлийской мальчикам даже в руки рано брать!" Довольная собой она отошла от него на шаг и посмотрела ему в глаза. Линк подыграл ей и спросил: "Если мне нельзя её брать в руки, то может старушка Зора прочитает её мне в слух?" Мифа протянула правую руку и провела ей по его лицу. "Очень возможно. Но готов ли ты услышать то, что может тебя шокировать?"  
В ответ она получила поцелуй в руку в знак согласия.   
Мифа развернулась и подошла к своему тайнику. Вытащив оттуда самую нейтральную, по её мнению, книгу. Она села на скамейку и Линк лег рядом, положив голову ей на колени. Она открыла книгу и держа её одной рукой, продолжила исследование его рукой.   
"Ну что, начнем? Ты готов?"  
"Да Мифа."  
Она улыбнулась и начала читать...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: Вот и следующая глава, строго по графику ;)  
> Скорее всего впереди ещё пять глав, после чего я на время оставлю данный фик.


	6. Chapter 6

Линк смотрел на спящую Мифу и думал о своём будущем. Его поглощали мысли о том, что вместе с принцессой Зора он сможет связать свою оставшуюся жизнь. То, чего лишили его в прошлом, может наконец, свершится сейчас. Проведя всю эту неделю рядом с ней, он почувствовал что его старые чувства вновь овладевают им и это его радовало. Любить и быть любимым, вот чего хотел Линк. Его войны кончились и как любой воин он хотел остепениться, завести семью и прожить остаток своего существования в тепле и комфорте. Конечно жизнь с представителем расы зора была бы не простой. Простые математические вычисления приводили к одному факту — он умрет быстрее чем Мифа станет выше его. Но это было бы правдой, не будь у Линка с собой камня шиика, собственноручно модифицированного профессором Пурой. Этот камень мог создавать защитное поле вокруг своего владельца, выступать в роли щита, создавать планер и многие другие вещи. Так же в нём были глубоко модифицированные руны, в том числе и руна омоложения. После долгих экспериментов, Пура смогла создать такую руну, которая могла омолаживать объект на заданное количество часов. То есть по плану Линка, он мог омолаживаться раз в меся на 29 дней и жить столько же, сколько и Мифа. Вдруг он представил как смотрит снизу вверх на Мифу и ему стало не по себе. Это сейчас он мог поднять её на руки, а через пол века жизни вместе она будет носить его на руках. Линк вздрогнул и отогнал эти мысли от себя. Ведь Мифа в принципе могла и не вырасти до таких фантастических размеров, на что он надеялся.  
Вдруг он осознал что чья то мокрая рука роется в его волосах. Сердце выбило несколько ударов в бешеном темпе, но остановилось, когда он осознал что единственный кто мог это сделать была она. Линк медленно повернулся к Мифе и нежно поцеловал её. Она смотрела не него влюбленными глазами и сладко зевала.  
"Сколько по твоему сейчас времени?" Спросила она его. Линк потер затылок и сверившись со своими внутренними ощущениями ответил: "Мне кажется раннее утро. ТЫ заснула на середине рассказа и мне пришлось уложить тебя и дочитать самому." Мягкая улыбка на её губах заставила его нагнуться и попробовать её на вкус. Поцелуй затянулся и Мифа потянула Линка на себя. Её сила иногда проявлялась в самые неожиданные моменты, и сейчас был один из них. С каждой секундой поцелуй становился все жарче и вот уже их языки начали свой танец. Спустя пару минут они разъединились и абсолютно не смущённые поспешили к выходу из пещеры.  
Они пошли по большому кругу, давая себе время высохнуть. Идя вокруг владений они говорили о том, что делать с афишированием их отношений. Линк считал что можно повременить с этим. Мифа согласилась с ним. Отношения хилианцев с зора были отнюдь не повсеместны, тем более если речь шла о будущей королеве. В истории были такие случаи, но многоие считали их легендами, и не придавали им значения.

Мифа смотрела на своего возлюбленного и думала о том, что недавно захватило все её мысли. Она хотела сделать Линку доспех зора, который по древнему приданию, принцесса зора подарила своему возлюбленному. Она решила сделать его в тайне от Линка и подарить этот доспех ему по позже. Вдруг она внезапно ударилась об резко остановившегося Линка. Она протянула к нему руку, и он обернулся. "Мифа, я должен буду уехать на неделю. Не сегодня и не завтра. Через четыре дня экспедиция возвращается и в этот раз мне надо сопровождать их. Не беспокойся, я вернусь. Обязательно вернусь!"  
Он наклонился к ней и поцеловал её в щеку. "А теперь мне надо вернуться в гостиницу, пока никто ничего не заметил." Он отступил от неё на пару шагов и улыбнувшись на последок пошел в сторону владений.  
Мифа смотрела ему вслед и улыбалась. Хотя ей было тяжело отпускать Линка, она понимала что это шанс сделать доспех. Она хотела сейчас же начать сбор нужных материалов, чтобы быть во всеоружии когда Линк уедет.

Тем временем Линк сидел на своей кровати в гостинице и изучал экран камня шиика. Данные которые камень выдавал на протяжении последних трёх дней, говорили что бедствие будет через 9 дней. Линк собирался собственноручно предотвратить то, что произошло в его родном мире, по этому он и предложил себя в роли сопровождающего. Он хотел спуститься в подземелье замка и установить сдерживающий барьер. Такого барьера должно было хватить на несколько лет, после чего требовалась подзарядка. О ней Линк не беспокоился, так как в его рюкзаке лежало два ядра, которые могли обеспечить энергию для барьера в течении следующих 200 лет. А дальше, пусть разбираются люди будущего.  
Линк встал с кровати и убрав камень обратно, взял мастер меч и отправился тренироваться. Он должен быть в идеальной форме, для того чтобы защитить Хайрул. Даже несмотря на его долгосрочные планы во владениях, он оставался рыцарем меча богини и не планировал уходить в отставку в этом деле. Постоянная служба могла подождать, но его истинное призвание все ещё было неразлучно с ним...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: А вот и шестая глава🎉   
> Хочу предупредить заранее что с седьмой главой у меня некоторые проблемы и она может немного задержаться.


	7. Chapter 7

Мифа сидела за своим столом и рукодельничалала. Она осторожно пришивала маленькие серебряные чешуйки к доспеху, предназначенному для Линка. Её правая рука излучала сияние, которые пропитывало верхний слой доспеха. Мифа прочитала в древней книге, что те кто имеют дар исцеления, могут передать его частичку чему либо. От ложки до сбруи. И этот предмет будет лечить своего владельца при ранениях и сможет спасти жизнь. Она с любовью и наслаждением посмотрела на свою работу и решила взять небольшой перерыв. Линка не было уже как два дня, и она думала что за три дня она справится. Основная масса работы была выполнена и осталась лишь самая кропотливая часть — украшение. Она уже вшила половину чешуек в правое плечо и собиралась закончить с ним до вечера. Её пальцы вновь заходили в завораживающем танце, иголка начала выделывать замысловатые рисунки, а сияние силы исцеления опять озарило комнату.

Тем временем Линк сидел на полу разбитой колонне в подземелье замка. Его взгляд был прикован к камню шиика, который создавал защитный барьер. Этот процесс должен был занят около двух часов и большая часть времени уже прошла. Линк взглянул на свой меч, лежавший рядом с ним. Лезвие немного светилось, но не так ярко, когда все охвачено злобой. Он подумал о том, что вовремя успел и промедление хотя бы на день могло все испортить. В этом мире не было предсказания о возвращении Ганона и он не был назначен рыцарем при принцессе. Всё это давало ему возможность связать свою жизнь с прекрасной зора, ждущей его во владениях. Его мысли вдруг развернулись к той Зельде, которую он оставил в своём прошлом мире. Они были чуть больше чем друзьями. Пару раз они целовались, но не больше того. С Мифой из прошлого у него были отношения более серьезные. Она тайно готовила для него доспех зора, как он в последствии узнал. Они были отданы друг другу и собирались свить семейное гнездо. Но бедствие все изменило. Сейчас же Линк планировал приложить все силы, что бы предотвратить повторение всего того, что он уже пережил.  
Его раздумия прервал писк камня шиика. Барьер был установлен. Линк осторожно встал и подошел к камню. Он медленно отделил от камня барьерный модуль и ещё медленней положил модуль в заранее вырытую яму. В его правой руке появились два ядра, которые он вложил в батарейный отсек. Выдохнув, Линк осторожно закрыл яму лежавшими рядом досками и присыпал сверху камнями. Дело было сделано.  
Линк подошёл к своему рюкзаку и спрятал там камень шиика. Он взвалил рюкзак на плечи и отправился в обратный путь.  
Линк осторожно открыл потайную дверь и вышел в коридор замка. Он тихо пошел в сторону своей комнаты, но в последнем повороте он внезапно наткнулся на Зельду. Она отпрыгнула от него и радостно сказала: "Линк! Хорошо что ты вернулся!" Она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, явно выжидая чего-то. Линк, задумавшись, улыбнулся и осторожно ей поклонился её. Зельда снисходительно улыбнулась и мягко толкнула его в плечо. Линк поднял взгляд и удивился её исследующему взгляду. "А теперь рассказывай кто ты такой. Я вижу что ты более взрослый и сильно отличаешься от того, кого я знала." Шокированный Линк охнул от неожиданности. Он не думал что его так быстро раскроют, но был готов к этому. Он снял свой рюкзак и достал оттуда камень шиика. Глаза Зельды выпустились от удивления и она шикнула на Линка: "Не здесь! Пошли!" Она схватила его за руку и потащила в свою комнату. Решив не сопротивлялся, он последовал за ней.

Мифа смотрела на почти готовый доспех, представляя как Линк будет его носить. Её мысли унеслись вдаль, к их будущей свадьбе, совместной жизни и может быть паре ребятишек. Она примерно знала, что между зора и хайлийцами вполне возможны здоровые отношения, в том числе продолжение рода. Но из-за особенностей биологии, ребенок в любой случае был бы зора. Мифа не имела ничего против этого, но поймала себя на мысли о том, что рано думает об этом. Сейчас она не могла даже сказать отцу о своих чувствах к Линку, а о детях пока что и речи не могло идти.  
Решив не тратить время в пустую, Мифа снова взялась за работу.

Линк сидел напротив Зельды. Камень шиика, который только что закончил воспроизводить послание от Зельды из мира Линка, лежал между ними. Выражение лица принцессы было красноречивей слов. Она была в шоке. То что она только что услышала не могло уложиться в её голове. Путешествие по мирам и времени, новые технологии шиика, разрушенный Хайрул и многое другое. Пара из другого мира рассказала о том, как все предотвратить. И Зельда ей поверила. Она видела в глазах Линка всё то, о чем ей только что рассказали. Зельда откашлялась и наконец спросила: "Но сюда тебя привела отнюдь не благотворительность? Что ты хочешь сделать?"  
Линк широко ей улыбнулся и коротко все рассказал. Зельда печально улыбнулась и сказала: "А ведь ты мне нравился. Жаль что ты выбрал другую, но я всё равно одобряю твой выбор." Она положила руку ему на плечо "Хоть о новом тебе я знаю очень мало, но я верю тебе и думаю что мы навсегда останемся друзьями."  
Она провела рукой по его щеке и осторожно спросила: "А с той мной, которую ты спас, у тебя что нибудь было?" Линк немного нахмурился, но качнул головой в знак согласия. Зельда придвинулась чутка ближе к нему и медленно прошептала: "Пожалуйста, покажи мне это. Один раз. Я хочу понять. Пожалуйста."  
Линк посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и начал нагибаться к ней. Он нежно поцеловал её в губы, смакуя момент. Она схватила его за голову и сильнее притянула к себе. Линк не сопротивлялся и отдался ей. Он вспоминал их поцелуи несколько лет назад. Как он смог дать ей новый толчок в жизни, а она заполнить дыру в его отчаянии. Сейчас он разрывался изнутри. Он любил одну и был привязан к другой. Выбор был очень мучительным и он не мог сделать его прямо сейчас.  
Вдруг Зельда отпустила его и отстранилась. "Я не должна этого делать. Это не правильно. Ты уже принадлежишь другой и я не в праве мешать твоему счастью." Линк подвинулся к ней поближе и сказал: "А если я не против? Может я хочу недолго повспоминать старое время." Он ещё сильнее придвинулся к ней и снова поцеловал. Он наслаждался моментом и решил отложить все стеснения и переживания на потом...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АВТОР: Хочу обратиться ко всем кто читает данный рассказ. Я временно замораживаю его и начинаю работать над другим фиком. Продолжение конечно же будет, но позже. 
> 
> Если вы хотите чтобы я все равно работал над этим рассказом, то напишите об этом в комментарии ;)


End file.
